I'll Always Fight On for You
by DamselOfDistress
Summary: This was a Teen Titans fic. It died. Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So...this is my first fic. Glad to have you here reading it. I attempted a fic once before, but then I got really busy with school, so it died. I think it deleted it. But I kept my account so I could post signed reviews for all the stories I read. Then I started feeling lazy, having an account but never using it. Anway, I hope you like this, and please review. If you don't like it, tell me why so I can either fix it or stop writing. Obviously, if no one likes my fic, there's no point in continuing.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this chapter are Lana and Max.

* * *

"I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"I know. Thanks." Her voice was in danger of cracking on this last word. "Don't worry, I'll be okay. I'll live." She forced a smile, then quickly turned away and put on her sunglasses so no one could see the pain in her soul or, more obvious, the tears in her eyes that she refused to let spill out onto her cheeks as she ran to her car. She drove aimlessly, ending up at a desolate but grassy field by a lake, and deciding this was as good a place as any to calm herself. No! She would not cry. The tears would stop. No more would come. But no matter how she protested, they came anyway.

"Dammit!" she cursed. Deep breath. In, one two. Out, one two. In, one…

And for a moment it seemed as though she would win. Frustrated, she punched herself in the arm as hard as she could, causing a shaky gasp of pain. She sighed, finally having triumphed over the pain in her heart.

The pity was the worst part. It shouldn't have been, but it was. She knew Max honestly was sorry, even though it wasn't his fault. He was a nice guy, and Lana appreciated it, but for some reason the thought of him standing there, knowing she had been hurt, made her feel uncomfortable. He had had no part in it, yet still he knew what had happened. He understood the pain she felt, and Lana was not going to be a drama queen and pretend no one understood, because they did. They all did, but somehow she almost wished they wouldn't.

It began to rain, lightly at first. Then harder, with lightning. But Lana wasn't afraid; she knew it wouldn't strike her. A breeze began to lift the hairs on the back of her neck. Or perhaps it wasn't the breeze doing that…

The tingling in her eyes began again.

"Argh!" she raised her fist once more to strike, but instead of hitting her arm, she deliberately whirled around and threw a punch at whoever was behind her. A gloved hand caught her fist and held it firmly, though not harshly. As though the masked boy to whom the gloved hand belonged wanted to restrain Lana from hitting him, though he did not want to hurt her.

"You know, there's a better way." He lowered his hand and gently released her own.

Lana brushed the long curls off her face and quickly wiped tears from her eyes, letting them mix with the rain.

"There's always someone to talk to," he said softly, the expression on his face softening as well. Something in his voice made Lana listen.

"Does it have to be four someones?" she asked facetiously, noting three other teens near this Boy Wonder. He chortled. The rain lessened.

"I'm Robin," he introduced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Surprisingly, I got two reviews for chapter 1! Two! Sweet. Since they were both good, I'll carry on. Thanks to Spunksterdawg and Emily for being my first reviewers! Just a sidenote: I apologize for the lack of updates. School (and theatre) have been very incredibly stressful.  
(Also, this is a flashback...many of you would've picked up on that without me telling you.) 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own Riley and Ben in this chapter.

* * *

"Hey, Ri." Lana greeted her best friend at his locker. She and Riley had known each other, as many best friends have, since elementary school. When they were six, Riley had stolen Lana's favorite green crayon during art time, so she stole his paper. They both realized that in order to finish their project, they were going to have to reach a truce. It had been a give-and-take relationship ever since.

"Hey. What are we doing tonight? Movie?" he asked.

"Definitely. But won't Kristen be jealous?" Kristen was Riley's girlfriend. She was nice, and she really tried not to let it bother her that Riley hung out with another girl so often; but naturally she could get a tiny bit suspicious. She needn't worry, however; Lana and Riley's relationship was purely platonic.

"Maybe. Wouldn't Ben be jealous?" Riley teased. Ben was one of Riley's friends who, it was widely known, had a huge crush on Lana.

Lana groaned. "Alright, we'll invite Ben, I suppose. And Kristen, obviously."

"Ah, like a double date sorta thing."

"No, like a 'you and Kristen making out while Ben and I stare awkwardly at the floor' sorta thing. Definitely not a double date."

Kristen then spotted them andcame over to kiss Riley.

"Ech. PDA." shuddered Lana. "So Kristen, we're going to the movies tonight. The three of us and Ben."

"Oh, like a double date," said Kristen.

Lana groaned and walked away.

(End flashback) (Now this is where chapter 1 left off)

"I'm Robin." He extended his hand.

"Oh, right! That's why you guys looked familiar, you're the...Teen Titans..." and then she fainted.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but that just felt like the place at which it needed to end. I'm probably going to sleep soon but as it's officially spring break I'll do chapter three first thing tomorrow morning. But I might not post it right away. Oh, the suspense >D Please review! Be honest, but not brutally so. Remember: constructive criticism is your friend! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Awakening 

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Lana opened her eyes and realized that she had no idea where she was. She then saw Robin standing nearby, conversing in a hushed tone with three of the other Titans. She noted that she was on a sofa, most likely inside Titans Tower. She sat up.

"How long was I out?" she asked. The Titans looked over.

"You have awakened!" Starfire proclaimed triumphantly.

"Not too long. In fact, we just got back," said Robin. Lana walked over to join them.

"Why are there only four of you?" A small, green changeling with a cast on his right arm walked into the room at that moment.

"Ah, you dudes are back. Who was it this time? I'll bet it was Mad Mod. Lately he's been very-" Beast Boy then decided to open his eyes. "-pretty," he finished as he saw Lana. "Argh! Prettyerannoying. Very pretty annoying..." Beast Boy mumbled awkwardly for a moment, blushing the entire time. Lana couldn't help but smile.

Robin looked a bit uncomfortable, Cyborg was trying not to laugh, Starfire was incredibly confused, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Please, what is wrong with friend Beast Boy? He seems as though he is unable to speak properly. What has happened?" asked Starfire naively. Cyborg chuckled.

"I'll explain it to you later," he said. There was a pause.

"Um...so why's she here?" Beast Boy asked finally. "She's not the bad guy, is she?"

"Well," Robin began to explain. "It turns out that she was what triggered the alarm. Our monitor indicated unusually strong weather patterns, so we decided to investigate. We didn't realize YOU were the source of the storms," he said, turning to Lana.

"So I guess you found me out, huh?"

"Not completely. We want to know more," prompted Robin.

"Like the extent of your powers," added Raven.

"And from what you were running," finished Starfire.

"I don't actually know where the line is drawn concerning my powers. I can create storms and lightning and stuff, but I don't know, and I can kinda control plants...like growing them and healing them. And I've inadvertantly healed a few people as well. But...could we not talk about why I was running away right now?"

"Good point. You've been through a lot from what I can tell. You should rest," advised Robin.

"First can I ask some questions about you?" Lana asked. "Like what happened to Beast Boy's arm?" Beast Boy squeaked and turned into a mouse at the sound of his name. He quickly changed back and grabbed his arm.

"Ow!"

"He broke his wrist in our last fight against Mad Mod, hence the resentment," explained Cyborg.

"And it totally sucks! It's impossible to play Gamestation with only one hand!" fumed Beast Boy. Lana giggled. Then the day's events came flooding back, and she choked back a sob. All the Titans stared. "Dude, is she okay?"

"Right. What she needs now is people staring and analyzing her like a lab rat," said Raven sarcastically before glaring at Beast Boy. The rest of the Titans followed suit.

"Okay, sorry. Hint taken, I'll leave now. I'm sorry, new girl." He turned to go, but Lana gently placed her hand on his arm. He stopped.

"I think I'd feel better if you stayed."

Robin looked uncomfortable.

* * *

A/N: I didn't get any reviewers last chapter :( I know chapter 2 was short and lacking action, but if that's what everyone thinks, they should tell me so! Anyway, be patient. Stuff will happen soon. Please review, even if you don't like my story. I would appreciate a review filled with constructive criticism over no review at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A/N: I know last chapter ended at an awkward place, but I felt I was about to start rambling about boring stuff. So be glad that I stopped where I did. I probably would've actually had this chapter done much earlier, but geez, Goldeneye 007 (for N64, I know it's old school) is so addicting. Plus, it's basically impossible when you suck at it like me. Please review!

Disclaimer: Ooh something new: I own Sarah in this chapter (kind of - read on, I'll explain at the end), in addition to all previous OCs.

(Flashback)

"Hey, thanks for the ride, Lana." Sarah was probably the most polite person Lana had ever met.

"You only live three houses away. It's not like I'd strand you at school."

"Still, thanks."

"You're welcome." There was a pause. "Do you still like Riley?"

"Why? You didn't tell him, did you!"

"No, of course not! I was just asking becau" Lana stopped as something large hit the car.

"What was that?" Sarah whispered, a bit nervous.

"I don't knowOH MY GOD! Get out of the car!" Lana screamed, unbuckling her seatbelt and diving out of the car without even putting it in park. Sarah did the same.

"What're you d" Sarah began.

"Shh! Make no noise! Head for those bushes over there," ordered Lana.

"What's happening?"

"NOW!" Sarah didn't protest this time. She still didn't know what was happening, but she could tell it was serious. She headed for the bushes Lana had indicated, but stopped once more as a figure loomed over Lana.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I can handle this. You need to get into the bushes NOW! It's for your own protection. Please, I'm begging you!" Sarah saw the tears in her friend's eyes and knew that something serious was happening, though she still didn't know what it was. She quickly hid between two bushes. Lana turned to face them, and as if by themselves, the bushes sprang together, effectively sheltering Sarah completely and hiding her from view.

Lana knew she had to think fast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pressing her palms together in front of her.

Steady. Center your power. Feel the storm.

Clouds began to gather. Lana thrust her arms out to the sides. There was a streak of lightning, a crash of thunder, and the rain began. A figure stepped forward. Lana tensed.

"Be a good girl, and come with me," said a slow, menacing voice. "You really don't want to struggle. That will just make it harder."

"For you, maybe." The storm raged, but Lana hesitated to attack. She didn't want to unless it was absolutely necessary.

The figure suddenly jumped and aimed a kick straight at Lana's chest. She dove out of the way just in time, landing hard on her right side. Lana got up and readied herself as the figure paused. She held her hands in front of her about a foot apart, palms facing each other, feeling the electricity crackling between them. She let it build for a few moments before pushing her palms straight out, releasing a bolt of lightning. It hit right on target, but the figure's chest seemed to be cover with some sort of armor, reflecting it right back. Lana again found herself diving for cover, but the bolt grazed her shoulder. She felt the sting, but took no time reacting.

There was a scream from behind. Lana, once again on the ground, turned to locate the sound. The bolt that reflected off the figure's armor had caught on fire the bushes behind which Sarah had been hiding. Lana quickly levitated the bushes away from Sarah, and generated a small tornado which combined with the rain to form a waterspout, and put the fire out. Sarah was now exposed, but she didn't seem to mind. She grabbed a large stick and jumped in front of Lana.

"You won't get her!" Sarah screamed at the figure, running forward and swinging the stick. The figure held out a hand toward Sarah. She gasped for breath before falling to the ground.

"No!" Lana watched helplessly as her friend fell. It seemed to take ages for her lifeless body to hit the ground, and when it did, Lana could have sworn the entire city heard the sickening thud.

Lana launched herself forward toward Sarah's body and fell to her knees. She pulled the limp torso onto her lap and began to cradle Sarah's head, sobbing and stroking Sarah's hair. Lana then heard Riley's voice on her communicator, and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Ri...I need help. I need so much help," she choked out between sobs, before dropping her communicator and reverting back to stroking Sarah's hair. "It'll be all right," she told Sarah's limp form. "We'll get through this. We'll bring you home, and you'll sleep for a while, and you'll wake up with a headache and a head cold, but you'll be all right." Lana kept trying to reassure Sarah, even though she knew it wasn't true. She was the one who needed reassurance, because Sarah was dead.

* * *

In loving memory of Sarah Krause 1988-2004. She was the nicest person I have ever known, and loved by all who knew her. I am sorry to say that I was never very close to her, something I regret nowmore than ever. But her death still had a terrible impact on my life, just as her life touched mine in a beautiful way. This chapter is dedicated to her, as the character of Sarah was named after her. She will be deeplymissed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

A/N: Geez! 6 new reviews! Wow, that's the most I've ever gotten from posting a single chapter. Four of those were from beautifully-evil (thanks for that - I appreciate how you reviewed each chapter separately :) ). Also, a special thanks to Grumbumble. That was exactly the sort of review I needed; you gave some nice compliments, but the majority of the review was constructive criticism. Thank you so much, I'll definitely follow your suggestions.  
Also, sorry about having such a depressing chapter last time, but...well, death is pretty depressing. Hopefully this next chapter will be more uplifting. Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all!  
Oh, also I know chapter 4 was abnormally long by my standards, so don't expect that every time. Quality over quantity.

Disclaimer: Not sure why I need to do this every chapter. Ok, this is turning into Random Quote.

Random Quote: "One man's pornogrophy is another man's art." -My history teacher (no joke!)

(right where chapter 3 leaves off, I'll give you a recap so you remember)

Beast Boy turned to go, but Lana gently placed her hand on his arm. He stopped.

"I think I'd feel better if you stayed."

Robin looked uncomfortable. "Uh..." he cleared his throat. "I'm not sure we've even been properly introduced. Plus, you'll need a tour of the tower."

Beast Boy blushed at Lana's touch, but she soon removed her hand. "I'm Lana. I think I actually know everyone's name already, but it's nice to finally meet you guys in person."

Starfire looked delighted. "Glorious! The introductions have been concluded so that I may begin the welcoming feast! Robin, would you assist me in the preparation of the food?"

"Oh...well, actually, I was going to show Lana around."

"Don't worry, I can handle that," said Beast Boy hopefully. "You can go help Starfire cook. Please," he added, knowing Starfire's penchant for strange alien foods.

"Yes, Robin! Permit Beast Boy to give the tour to our new friend! We can prepare the food together, can we not?"

"Uh, sure." Robin followed Starfire into the kitchen, glancing backward as Beast Boy smirked at him.

"Actually, I really can't stay. I should be getting home now, I've got lots to do...homework and stuff." Everyone turned to stare at Lana.

Cyborg was the first to speak. "Don't you realize? None of that matters now," he said gently. "This is serious, and we need your help."

"We do have an idea of what happened today," added Robin, "but we still need you to give us more answers."

"And if our suspicions are correct, you can never go back," finished Raven darkly.

"To what? I don't understand," said Lana densely.

"To your old life. To anything you ever knew before. Your school, your friends, even your home."

Lana wandered over to the couch in a daze and sat down. She promptly stood back up.

"Hold the phone. I don't personally know any of you. Why should I believe a word you're saying? You think you know from whom I was running, but for all I know, you might be the bad guys. In fact, I should be running away from you." She turned toward the door and took a step forward. "I'm leaving now," she announced rather pompously. She took a few more steps and placed her hand on the door handle. Nobody tried to stop her. Finally Lana swung the door open and took a step out. Still nobody moved.

"So what's going on?" she asked. "Why aren't you stopping me?" Lana still stood with her back to the Titans.

"Because we have no right to. You're free to go." There was a note of sadness in Cyborg's voice. He knew, along with everyone else, that they needed Lana. They needed to know exactly what had happened, but that didn't mean they could hold her there against her will.

"Dude, trust me: if we were the bad guys, we wouldn't let you leave." The Titans noticed that Beast Boy wasn't his usual cheery self, a fact which they attributed to his broken wrist.

Lana actually appeared to hesitate. She turned around and took a deep breath. "Let me explain. There's someone following me. I don't know who it is, but he or she is after me. I can't stay here and put you guys in danger, too. So if you'll excuse me, I've got a life to get back to."

Robin stepped forward. "He's already after us. We're already in danger, just like you are. But we can protect each other. If you stay, at least for a little while, we can fill each other in on some details."

Something in the back of Lana's mind urged her to stay. Perhaps it was instinct, or perhaps it was her subconcious telling her that she liked the feeling of security she got from standing inside Titans Tower with five teenaged superheroes to protect her. Besides, once the rational part of her brain kicked in, she realized that these were the famous, talked-about Teen Titans. Their leader, the sought-after kung fu master, was standing before her, metaphorically on his knees, begging her for help.

And she would help. She could change her fate. Sarah's death was something she could not have controlled. She saw it happening, but could not have stopped it no matter what. But this thing, this whole experience, the opportunity to help out a fellow human, was something she could change. This was her chance to do something worth doing and not regret it later. No longer would Lana make the rain, then stand outside and say "Shit, it's raining!" (A/N: the thing about the rain is supposed to be very serious. It's from cold Mountain. i.e. people comlain, but usually what they're complaining about is something that either they caused or could've prevented.)

She could do it. For years, people had been telling her that she brought chaos when she could not handle her emotions. At the worst, she was shunned for what she was, and at best she was ignored;she eventually stopped telling people, leading them to think she was normal. Finally, these five people were willing to accept her both because of and in spite of what she was.

They were just like her...

"I'll stay."

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was long. I apologize for how long it took to finish this. I had to actually begin my homework. So I'll post this as soon as it's finished. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers from previous chapters!  
Also, for a week, and on a previous story I had about two years ago on another pen name, I gave my chapters actual titles besides "chapter 1," etc. I'd appreciate it if after your review you could tell me whether I should start using titles again, or if you think it's fine the way it is. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Random Quote: "I've got a name. And, it's a boy's name, too." -Mulan

A/N: Once again, I'll recap.

* * *

(long soliloquy)

"I'll stay."

The Titans breathed a collective sigh of relief, and Beast Boy actually cheered.

"I think you've had enough for one day," said Robin. "It's late. We'll find you a place to sleep, and we can answer questions in the morning."

"She can sleep in my room," offered Beast Boy. "I've got a bunk bed."

"That's all right, I'll just crash on the couch."

"Dude, I've got two beds. Why would you want to sleep on the couch? I'll even let you have the top bunk if you want."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks. I'll just go get my stuff from my carfrick! Is my car still at the park?"

"You can drive? Cyborg never lets me drive the T-Car," Beast Boy whined.

"For good reason," said Raven.

"Speaking of which, Cyborg brought your car here. It's right outside." Robin escorted her downstairs and out to her car so she could find the way.

Lana unloaded a bookbag, sleeping bag, and pillow, and Robin helped her carry it back inside.

"I was going to spend the night at my friend Melanie's tonight," she explained. "I'll call her and let her know I can't anymore." They were almost back to the living room, when Lana stopped. (A/N: I don't know what the area with the couch and the TV in Titans Tower is called, but it's where the Titans seem to spend most of their time, so I'll call it the living room. If anyone has a better or more correct title, please let me know.)

"Why is Beast Boy angry at you?" she asked Robin.

"He's not...well, I didn't think he was. But now that you mention it, he did throw me a few dirty looks back there."

"But why?"

"Actually, I think he's jealous."

"What?"

"Well, he's kind of the jealous type, and it's not hard to figure out that he's got a bit of a crush on you. He might not like the fact that I'm the one helping you unpack and showing you around and everything."

"Ah, his wrist. He couldn't help me carry anything." Lana chuckled. "Is that all? I was afraid it was going to be something serious."

"Well, he's also serious annoyed that he can't play videogames." They both laughed as they made their way into the living room.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, still attempting to play Mega Monkeys 4 with only one hand. When Lana and Robin came in, he looked angry for a split second before getting up and leaving, as if the thought of Lana laughing at someone else's joke was too much to bear. _He_ was supposed to be the funny one! Lana quickly became serious and glanced sideways at Robin.

"We'll put your stuff here for now," he said, dumping her bookbag onto the couch.

"Is he still angry at you?"

Robin nodded. "Looks like it."

"This is horrible. I'm not even trying, and I'm screwing up your friendship."

"Give it time. Beast Boy is...he's a sensitive guy, believe it or not, and he always realizes where his priorities lie. Sometimes it just takes him a while."

"I'll take your word for it. You know him better than I do."

"Speaking of Beast Boy, how did you know he was angry at me?"

"He just kinda...felt angry."

"What do you mean 'felt'?"

"I just got an angry sort of vibe. Not really sure."

"I'd talk to Raven if I were you, but it sounds like you're an empath."

"Really? Weird."

Robin laughed. "Not exactly the typical reaction, but it works."

* * *

A/N: I know you're all anxious for an update (in my dreams, maybe), so I'll go ahead and end here, thus updating sooner. Ha ha ha. I'm about to begin chapter 7 after this, so it (hopefully) won't be that long til it's up. Heh...but after this week, expect updates only on weekends. I'll _try_ for twice a week, but that might not happen. Oh yeah, and happy April Fool's Day! (Don't worry, I didn't play a joke on you...)  
Things to be proud of me for: I actually began my homework, 3 days before spring break ends...heh. Also, my chapters are getting longer! (applause) And finally, I learned how to use italics! (more applause) Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7 Green with Envy

Green with Envy

Random Quote: (with Russian accent) "I am invincible!" -Boris Grishenko, Goldeneye

A/N: A special thank you to Grumbumble for being such an awesome reviewer. Thank you! The things you said about chapter 5 were really nice. I appreciate it.

Also, I know chapters 1-6 have been slow (heh) but hopefully this'll get more exciting soon. Also, I've decided to try the chapter title thing. Speaking of titles, the title of my fic comes from the song "Gifts and Curses" by Yellowcard, my current fave song. Also, it should come into play twice within the fic I think (if the grand scheme works out), and it's already been there once. If my story goes differently, then whatever, the title won't come into play.

And also, sorry about the three-month delay. But, I promised you I wouldn't abandon this story, and I'm sticking to that.

Okay, now you know the drill. Here's your recap (since it's been a while):

"I'd talk to Raven if I were you, but it sounds like you're an empath."

"Really? Weird."

Robin laughed. "Not exactly the typical reaction, but it works." There was a pause. "Do you feel ready to talk about what happened earlier?" (A/N: Yes, these seven chapters all take place in the course of one day, excluding one of the flashbacks. Actually, I think the second flashback Lana and Sarah in the car is today also. Oy vey. Right now it's around 9 PM in the story. Hey, I'm the author! I'm allowed to have weird time gaps.)

"Could I sleep on it first? It still hasn't sunk in yet."

"Good point. You've been through a lot of trauma, and even more will be coming once the shock hits you."

"Hopefully sometime tomorrow I'll be ready."

"That's fine. Take your time, you can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks." There was a pause.

"Well, off to Beast Boy's room, I guess." They both grabbed all of Lana's stuff and headed down the hallway, Robin in the lead.

They walked silently, Lana deep in thought. Robin was so strong. Lana could sense deep hurt and loss in his past, but instead of wallowing in despair and regret, he seemed strengthened by it, devoting his life to protecting others from the same loss.

Robin led Lana to a door marked 'Beast Boy.' He raised a gloved hand and knocked gently yet deliberately. The door slid open. Beast Boy stepped aside wordlessly, as though deliberately giving Robin the silent treatment. Robin dropped Lana's things on the floor, then turned to leave.

On his way out, Robin stage-whispered something to Lana. "His room hasn't been cleaned in two years."

Judging by the socks on the floor, Lana honestly couldn't tell whether Robin was serious, but she never got a chance to ask.

"WHAT! Dude, that is so not true! I cleaned it last week! Or...or maybe two weeks ago, but still recently!"

Robin winked at Lana as he passed her. Typical Beast Boy. At least he was talking to Robin again.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill...please review! Also let me know whether you think my chapters are too short, too long, too boring, etc. 


	8. Chapter 8 Homeless Bum

Chapter 8

Homeless Bum

Random quote: "Today we're going to learn about trigonometric functions, like sine, cosine, and tangent." (math teacher)

"Tangent...wait, isn't that a fruit?" (random kid in my math class)

A/N: Yeah, it's been three months since my last chapter...so what? Yeah, I'll be better about that in the future. Hopefully. Also, just in case you were wondering, I started this three months ago, then forgot about it and began writing chapter 9. I was about to post it when I realized what I'd done. I'm a moron. So sorry if this sucks, but it's really only here as a segway between chapters, and not a very good one at that. Anway, let's pick this up again.

Also: still beta-testing chapter titles.

Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

As per usual, your recap:

On his way out, Robin stage-whispered something to Lana. "Beast Boy's room hasn't been cleaned in two years."

Judging by the socks on the floor, Lana honestly couldn't tell whether Robin was serious, but she never got a chance to ask.

"WHAT! Dude, that is so not true! I cleaned it last week! Or...or maybe two weeks ago, but still recently!"

Robin winked at Lana as he passed her. Typical Beast Boy. At least he was talking to Robin again.

There was a pause.

"Um..." Lana didn't know what to say. "It's...er...nice," she finished awkwardly.

Beast Boy snorted. "Nice try. Do you want top or bottom?" he asked, indicating the bunk bed.

Lana eyed the sheet situation. The blanket on the top appeared to be upside down, sideways, wrinkled, and hanging halfway off the bed. The bottom was untouched.

"I'll take bottom." She tossed her bookbag onto the bed, then hesitated before joining the others in the kitchen. "Um...could I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Do you and Robin always butt heads like that?" Lana didn't mention that the butthead part was mainly coming from Beast Boy.

He paused. "No, not usually." He sat down on the bed, avoiding eye contact. Lana joined him. "Usually Cyborg and I are the competitive ones, at least with each other. Robin's too mature for that. But even with Cyborg, we never have serious arguments."

Beast Boy wasn't sure why, but something about Lana made him feel like telling her everything.

"I thought you and Cyborg seemed very close," she agreed. "He's your best friend, and you love each other like brothers, though you're both too macho to admit it?" she guessed.

"Yeah, something like that." Beast Boy smiled. "Well, I guess we should join the others."

"Wait. I don't mean to pry, but I think you should apologize to Robin."

"For what? It takes two people to fight, you know."

"I know. But his pride gets in the way. He'll never back down first, but if you extend the peace, even if you don't want to, he'll be gracious enough to return the favor, stubborn as he is. Then you guys can both forget this argument."

Beast Boy looked at Lana strangely. "How do you know more about Robin's personality than I do?"

She smiled. "I'm an empath, according to Robin and Raven. I can tell these things."

He nodded knowlingly, actually having no idea what she was talking about.

"That's all I'll say. I'm done prying into your emotions. Well, for today anyway."

Beast Boy suddenly searched his mind for anything he might not want Lana to discover.

After dinner, Beast Boy took Lana's advice. She was right about Robin's reaction. Beast Boy could be just as stubborn as Robin and normally would have held a grudge lasting weeks, but Lana seemed to know what she was doing. She was so kind, and Beast Boy felt a strong attachment to her already.

In the days that followed, she even replaced Cyborg as Beast Boy's best friend. She was just as good as Cyborg at video games (which meant that she could kick Beast Boy's butt easily), and made a valiant effort at pizza-eating contests (though she was always the runner-up). But the thing that Beast Boy liked most about Lana was that she was easy to talk to. Sure, Cyborg was incredibly sensitive, especially for a robot, but there was something distinctly awkward about having a man-to-man talk about anything other than sports (which BB didn't do but Cyborg had mastered) or video games (which he played enough of with both Cyborg and Lana).

In fact, all of the Titans came to reguard Lana as a permanent addition to the tower. They had all accepted her, but she still did not consider Titans Tower her home. In fact, she didn't feel as if she had a home at all.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I feel that this chapter was slightly better than the last ones for the following reasons:

1. There is actually character interaction.

2. Yeah, nothing actually _happened_, but there was still some important character development. I think the genre is actually coming in to play in a few chapters.

3. The title barely makes sense.

4. It was short.

Yeah, I promise chapter 9 will be longer. I can safely promise that, cause I've already written chapter 9. I just have to edit it now so it makes sense with this chapter. Oy, I hope I never have the urge to write out of sequence on purpose.

Just stick with me a little longer, I promise chapter 9 is better.


	9. Chapter 9 The Newest Titan

Chapter 9

The Newest Titan

Random quote: "Are those...snails?"

A/N: What? No reviews for chapter 8? How disappointing. Whatev.

This time, I'm actually not going to do a normal recap, cause this is the first chapter that begins at the beginning of the day...whoa! I know the past 8 have been really slow, and I'm trying to change that. I tend to over explain...so from now on, my goal is longer, faster-moving chapters.

This takes place the morning after Lana's third(ish) night at Titans Tower.

* * *

Lana woke up slowly, but soon wished she hadn't. The sunlight coming in through the window was blaringly bright, and was beginning to give her a headache. She would've gone back to sleep, but she wasn't tired anymore. The snores from the top bunk told her that Beast Boy was still asleep, so she tiptoed out of the room and shut the door quietly.

Something smelled wonderful. It was coming from the kitchen, so Lana followed her nose there.

She found Robin with his back turned, wearing an apron and oven mitts and making breakfast. Robin was the best cook of the group, closely followed by Cyborg.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" he asked, back still turned.

"Great."

"Breakfast's almost ready."

"Anything I can do to help?" Robin set her to the task of getting silverware and juice for the table.

Everyone was soon seated and eating. Lana had been there for three days and finally felt ready to describe the events reguarding herself and Sarah, as well as the destruction of her own home at the hands of Slade. After Lana's tale, there was a revered silence. It didn't last long, due to the alarms sounding throughout the tower. The Titans silently but immediately were ready.

"Stay here, Lana," said Robin hurriedly. "Make yourself at home. I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous for you to come with us." He exited quickly.

She sighed. Lana knew she wouldn't be bored, not with an entire T-shaped tower to roam, but she was already a bit lonely. She did the dishes, then took a shower. When she was finished, she selected a book from the bookcase in the main room. She was sitting on the couch, 36 pages into it, when the Titans returned.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," answered Robin. Lana paused. There was no other way to introduce this, so--

"I just wanted to say thank you before I left."

There was a silence.

"Talk about déjà vu..." mumbled Cyborg.

"Lana, we've been through this before. You're staying." Robin was firm.

"But that was just until you found out what happened with Slade. You have all the information you need, so I don't want to intrude any longer."

Robin walked over to Lana, realizing how stupid it was to talk from across the room. "You're not intruding. I know you can tell that we want you stay."

"Really, you guys are too polite. You wouldn't tell me when I'd worn out my welcome, so I'd better leave while we're still on good terms."

Robin moved even closer to Lana and put his hand on her shoulder. He spoke slowly and softly. "If you left, where would you go?" It wasn't so much a question, as a point to be considered, but he put it gently so that it would not upset her.

Lana kept her eyes cast downward, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Robin pulled her into a hug. Beast Boy made an awkward, throaty noise.

"I have no home," she whispered despondently, as if the thought had just occurred to her.

Robin pulled back from the hug and tilted her chin up gently with a gloved hand. "This is your home. Or, it can be...if you want."

The offer hung in the air, waiting to be answered.

Lana nodded slowly. "Thank you," she whispered.

It would take some getting used to, but Lana knew she could come to accept Titans Tower as her home.

A few weeks later, Lana had fully assimilated into life at Titans tower. But it still didn't feel right.

Her life was great; it was like living with her five best friends (which the Titans had indeed become) and no parents. She had chores, like every other teenager, and had lots of fun playing video games with guys or discussing books with Raven and doing Starfire's hair (or having her own done by the aforementioned). But it still felt weird to not have to go to school, like a normal teenager.

Of course, Robin had told Lana all of this before she had to make her official decision.

"There'll be no need for school; you'll learn everything you need right here. We'll train you in combat, and you'll learn to hone your powers."

They had regular practices which included an obstacle course, hand-to-hand combat training, individual power development, and tactical formation and strategy sessions, all led by Robin, of course.

He had also warned her that she would not have a normal teenaged life. He was right. At times, like during the Titans' movie night once a week, Lana felt just like a normal teenager hanging out with her friends. But then she looked around the room. Lana herself was the only one that could pass for a "normal teenager." The thought left an empty, hollow feeling in her chest. Something was missing from her life.

Then there were times during combat practice when Lana would hesitate and reflect on how she felt she was growing up too fast. She felt like she was shouldering the responsibilities that no teenager should have to bear; this was a completely different feeling from the one she had while just hanging out with the Titans. But then she would hear the others cheering her on as she completed the obstacle course. They sounded so childish, and it was a sound she welcomed.

The other Titans were lucky. No matter how serious the activity, they were always positive and upbeat. Even while doing laundry, or other "parent" jobs, the Titans remained young. This was what made them remarkable; upon first glance, they were the furthest from typical teenagers one could imagine. However, they were actually as free-spirited and fun-loving as teens should be. And most of all, it never seemed to bother the Titans that they would never be accepted by society as "normal."

"Lana, we've got something to show you." Robin's voice brought Lana out of her reflections over the past two months.

"You've been here for two months, and we feel you're ready," said Cyborg.

"In other words, you've kicked enough butt in the last two months," added Beast Boy. "But we'll need to blindfold you and lead you there."

"And we are most thrilled to present this to you." Starfire began tying a bandanna over Lana's eyes and took her by the arm.

"Yeah. Thrilled." Raven attempted to look happy but this made her seem on the verge of exploding. So she stopped.

After about a minute, they came to a stop. Lana was unblindfolded, and found herself facing a door clearly marked "LANA." The door slid open, and the Titans led her inside.

"Welcome to your room," said Robin unnecessarily.

Lana was speechless. The room was perfect. The bedspread and walls were green, her favorite color. And lying on the desk, next to the laptop Lana had brought with her was a communicator.

Lana walked over and picked up the communicator.

"This is mine?"

"Yup. You're an official Teen Titan now. Welcome to the club." With that, Robin motioned to the others to let her have some time alone to get used to her new room. Beast Boy hung back.

After a few moments of silence, with Lana still clutching her communicator, he spoke. "Lana?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're here." He left, with no further explanation.

And Lana knew she would never again worry about being alone. She knew in that instant that she would always have a home with the Titans.

* * *

A/N: So, I met half my goals. 50's not bad. That chapter was definitely longer, you can't deny that. And...wait for it...there was actual character interaction! I know, wild! As for the fast-moving part? Well...I did skip two months...that's fast, right? Oh shut up. The creative process can't be rushed. But I promise from now on more stuff will happen in each chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review! If you're reading this, I would really appreciate reviews. Even if you didn't like it, or thought it was mediocre, don't try to spare my feelings: I can handle any constructive criticism you throw my way. But please tell me why you didn't like it or what you thought I could improve on. 


End file.
